nitharosfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawnbringer
"When the night is dark and full of strife, '' ''you count on them to save your life, '' As long as you hold'' The right sum of gold The dawnbringers will come and save you" ~ Carlyle Dorithian, Scholar and Bard of the Calimport Collage Description "Dawnbringer","Lightbringer","Sentinel of light","Knight of the dawn" The Dawnbringer Act The dawnbringers were introduced as a solution to the ever increasing threat of the monthly eclipse event, dawnbringers are historically adventurers whom through merit and achievements where granted the honor of becoming dawnbringers. Few and far between, dawnbringers work independently from state and government, yet many hold rights and power that would make many nobles and barons jealous, these are often granted by a regent whom hired the dawnbringers on retainer to protect their kingdom. A special breed of Adventurer Dawnbringers are specialized Adventurers who have been given the title by a ruling authority, they are given training and special power within the area that they are retained to protect. Dawnbringers are tasked with protection and safety countermeasures against any threats that may occur as a result from Eclipse rifts, these tasks often fall into a pattern easily recognizable from that of a normal adventurer; a patron pays you to hunt down a monster or stop a great evil, the tasks might even be so mundane as to call for Dawnbringers to aid in the evacuation of cities, the training of guardsmen to fight the elemental evil, or searching for lost treasure in rifts. Idle Sentinels Eclipse rifts do not occur often and most short-lived mortals don't see one in their lifetime, but when a rift between the material plane and an elemental plane opens it brings catastrophic consequences. the infrequency of the eclipse rifts is why many commoners believe that the Dawnbringers are redundant as the cost of keeping them on retainer and the unprecedented power that they hold simply don't add up to the necessity for such sentinels. Many regions have even gone so far as to abolish the Dawnbringer act, all this and the rumors of abusive and reckless Dawnbringers have made many question the Dawnbringer act altogether. Inter-planar Mercenaries Several years of disdain and contempt from the commoners they sought to protect has driven many dawnbringers to became jaded and cynical to the realm they have promised to protect. Experienced with inter-planar travel some dawnbringers take it upon themselves to not only close the rifts, but explore the realms that they belong to using the rifts themselves as portals. these Dawnbringers travel to elemental planes in search for valuable artifacts and materials often at the behest of rich merchants and entrepreneurs, the Dawnbringers that conducts such missions often find themselves rich beyond measure compared to others in their line of work, but it comes at the cost of their sanity and reputation. From Heroic to Holy With so few commoners supporting the Dawnbringer initiative, the dawnbringers lost their reputation as heroes and gained the stained reputation of overpaid city-guards even though some Dawnbringers were genuinely doing their duty with a sense of pride and philanthropy they were sadly overshadowed by the selfish and crooked. Dawnbringers in Epsilon and Neo Fearun started outsourcing the profession to divine orders and militant clergies, this was successful at dulling the sting of the cost on the tax paying commoners as they saw clerics and paladins devoted to a god they serve doing a heroic duty. History The first Dawnbringer was Alexis Giantsbane, a Human paladin of Torm whom enlisted in 1470 in the city That-Place, his legacy would be that of a brutally efficient inter-planar bounty-hunter that wandered the planes in search of Eclipse rifts. Alexis started his career as a somewhat successful adventurer and went on to become the most renown Dawnbringer to date, he could be seen traversing the Dragon coast together with his Dawnbringer companions, wielding his massive Giantsbane Maul famed for slaying the Fire-giant Jaritrulban. Legend has it that after his long career as a Dawbringer Torm himself blessed Alexis' priced weapon, bestowing it powers over the elements and earning it the name; anoron namba (Dawnhammer). Player Background; Dawnbringer A unique breed of adventurer, as a mix between knight and bounty-hunter you have spent most of your life fighting the powers of the elemental Evil in the bizarre and hazardous eclipse events, either through merit or heritage you have been given the title of Dawnbringer. You, alone or with a company, have taken an oath for baron or a king to protect their lands from the consequences of the Eclipse events that occur on a monthly basis. With a lifestyle akin to that of a knight, you often travel around the realm hunting for monsters and elementals that escape during the so-called "Eclipse rifts". You and your kin are often celebrities in your local homestead, for better and worse, the commoners who never see the consequences of the Eclipse think you a foolish drain on their fragile economy. . Skill Proficiencies: Nature, Survival Tool Proficiencies: One type of Gaming set Languages: Terran Equipment: A Dawnbringers' Journal, a Signet ring, a trophy from an elemental monster you've killed, a set of traveler’s clothes, and a belt pouch containing 15 gp Feature: Dawnbringers Oath you have attained several rights of way as part of your Dawnbringers Oath. Those loyal to your former contract holder still recognize your authority and influence, and they treat you as if you are noble. You can invoke your rank to exert influence over other soldiers and governing officials and requisition simple equipment or horses for temporary use. You can also usually gain lodgings in local Taverns and Inns without paying. Category:Eclipse Category:Background Category:Profession __FORCETOC__